Phinabella: Arreglando Nuestro Pasado
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: ¿Algo le ocurre a Phineas? que en el futuro solo tienen un hijo llamado José Carlos, conocido cómo "JC" y este ira al pasado para impedir que le pase algo a su padre. ¿Lo logrará salvar a tiempo? Entra y descubrelo por ti mismo. El personaje de José Carlos me pertence. Al final de la historia le doy créditos por darme una idea para hacer mi historia, T por seguridad.


_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Arreglando Nuestro Pasado.**_

_**Caricatura:**_

_**Phineas y Ferb.**_

_**Pareja:**_

_**Isabella y Phineas [ Phinabella ].**_

_**A esta nueva historia de Phineas y Isabella después de leer varias historias decidí hacer esta historia que espero sea de su agrado más preámbulo vamos a iniciar con la historia que disfrute yo escribiendo.**_

_**Bueno me presento Mi nombre es José Carlos, Pero todos me dicen JC Esta es mi historia que vengo a contarles una no muy conmovedora, que digamos que en mi tiempo presente o sea en el futuro sólo estoy yo y mi madre mi papá, falleció a causa de un "accidente" 3 años después de mi nacimiento, por lo que mi mamá se quedó muy desolada, por la Trágica noticia, ya abuela misma ya perdió esa alegría que la caracterizaba, cuando era más pequeño. A mi edad actual a los 16 años yo me encontraba muy triste porque, estaba creciendo si un padre que me, diera un pero una vez escuché sobre que han, viajado en el tiempo, Y entonces a mí se me ocurrió una idea ¿Por qué no viaja en el tiempo? y poder, viajar 3 años después de que yo naciera para así, evitar que mi padre muriera y mí madre y mi padre y yo tuvieramos otro, hermanito o hermanita seríamos muy felices como una familia normal, entonces me puse a trabajar en un proyecto secreto a prueba, de errores le pedí, ayuda a mi tío Fer el con mucho gusto aceptó, porque también extraño mucho a su hermanastro, y ya empezamos a armar todas las piezas todo está en absoluto secreto también les, puse un aparato para que me indiquen los universos alternos sí hay, alteraciones o no Esto ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe, quiero hacer esto para devolverle la felicidad, a ella quiero tener una hermanita, o hermanito para que seamos una hermosa, familia como siempre lo soñé siento muy preocupado, por mi madre pero lo que voy a hacer lo voy a hacer por su bien porque no me gusta verla, sufrir así ya cuando esté todo listo Solamente le dije que me ausentare por unos días para que así no se, preocupe que todo estará bien y que siempre recuerde que la amo la quiero mucho, que si todo sale bien ella va a ser la mujer más feliz del universo hago Esto fue porque la quiero, y no quiero verla sufrir, más pensó para, si mismo José Carlos, preparando los últimos detalles, antes de su partida, no quería verla sufrir por que la quiero mucho a, mí madre, pero debo de hacer esto por el bien de los dos.**_

—Mamá ten calma ya no siga sufriendo, por lo que pasó que todos nosotros podemos salir adelante, como fuerte No yo siempre estaré aquí para ti así es que no te doblegues, Aunque me duele que mi padre no está ya y yo, sé que nunca te voy abandonar pero es necesario que comprendas qué, necesito hacer un viaje de unos días no te preocupes no te voy a dejar, sola ya seguro este viaje será para hacerte feliz pero deseo que, tú me creas lo que voy a hacer, comentó JC a su madre Isabella, y ella solamente asintió, con su cabeza.

— JC ¿qué piensas hacer cariño? sea lo que sea lo, que deseas hacer ten cuidado de las consecuencias, si vas a hacer las cosas para hacer el bien bienvenido sea pero, ten cuidado a tus alrededores hay gente que te quieren dañar por, hacer algo bien se precavido muchachito no quiero perderte ya, perdí a tu padre Phineas y no pude tener a a María y no quiero perderte a ti ahora no lo podría soportar me dolería mucho mi corazón, comentó Isabella un poco triste por miedo, a perder a su única razón de Vivir.

—Madre no quiero que te preocupes, por mí nada malo me va a pasar estado pensando lo que tú me, dijiste y sí claro voy a tener mucho cuidado con las personas con las que conozco, porque sé que no se puede confiar en nadie, por eso he tomado muchas precauciones para evitar cualquier, cosa que me pueda pasar puedes confiar en mi madre que, todo saldrá bien hice esto sale bien A como yo espero, nuestro futuro pasado y presente será mucho más feliz de lo que es ahora ya lo, verás madre todo volverá a ser como antes, comentó JC a su madre.

—Bueno hijo sé que confío en ti y si lo, que dices es cierto puedes hacerlo pero como te digo ten, cuidado con lo que haces no te dejes confiar por alguien desconocido, al menos puedes confiar en alguno de nosotros sí vas, al pasado sé que tienes algo que ver con lo que vas a hacer pero te doy mi bendición, para que logres cambiar el pasado para que así esté, futuro sea mucho mejor Al que estamos viviendo en este preciso, momento si ocurriese que todo saliera bien va a haber muchos cambios, pero serán cambios para bien Por eso te deseo todo lo mejor, y espero que puedas cumplir tu meta no quiero que te expongas hacías, cosas no quiero perderte mi único hijo eres mi centro de atención, y soporte mi cordura Si te pierdo será Mi perdición y esta vez es para siempre, dijo su madre melancólica.

—Ya madre no te pongas así sé que me irá, bien y sé también que volveremos a ser la misma familia, que éramos antes de que esta tragediaa ocurriera por eso, lo estoy haciendo No quiero volverte a ver triste sólo espero que tú me comprendas, que es lo que voy a a hacer es por nuestro bien y por evitar, que algo te ponga triste como lo que es la muerte de mi, padre que yo no estuve ahí para evitar que eso pasará y prometo qué haré lo, mejor de mí para cumplir esta Misión y impedir que, mi padre muera no sé ese disque "accidente" Porque pienso que, no fue accidente pienso que eso fue provocado y me voy a dar a la tarea, de investigar de Quién fue la culpa de todo esto ¿Qué pasó hace tiempo?, comentó su hijo a su madre.

—¿Tú piensas igual que yo hijo? preguntó su, madre a único primo genito. —Sí… mamá lo de papá no fue ningún accidente, comentó su hijo, a su madre.

—Debes de tener mucho cuidado, me advirtió mi madre, yo le respondí a ella.

—Claro mamá… le contesté y me, fui a mi taller, a terminar de preparar la máquina, del tiempo.

_tengo que tener un buen plan para poder, enfrentarme, a casos inesperados al tratar de arreglar el, pasado Si tengo mucho éxito en mi plan de poder salvar, a papá y tener un, mejor futuro debo de ser muy cuidadoso Espero poder contar la ayuda de mi, madre de esta época o sea del pasado para así poder salvar, la vida de mi padre esto podría traer, consecuencias positivas,como la de tener una hermanita con quien jugar la quería, mucho siempre, estaría para apoyarla en lo que necesite lo que haría cualquier hermano mayor por su hermanita, inclusive dar mi vida por ella o por mi, familia si tengo que pagar un pequeño sacrificio, por tener, una familia Feliz bienvenida sea aunque no me pueda casar con la chica que yo amo en el futuro, pero sí la vida me da la oportunidad de ser feliz, con alguien que me quiera y yo regresar de ese mismo sentimiento, a la persona qué eligió amarme con todo su corazón dije enfocándome en terminar la preparación, de la máquina del tiempo, para pronto iniciar con el viaje a tra ves del tiempo ha cumplir, mí misión de salvar al cabeza de Nacho, pero cuando llegue a terminar para terminar, la Máquina lo inesperado sucede._

— justo cuando voy a a calibrar la máquina para hacer, las primeras pruebas tiempo esto no me lo tenía, previsto y me voy a atrasar mi buen, rato tratando de averiguar ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿que sucedió? porque está fallando esto precisamente, hoy bueno cómo siempre digo que las cosas pasan por, algo pero vamos manos a la obra y arreglemos esto de una vez, para así poder arreglar la máquina hacer las calibraciones, que tenemos que hacer para después poder Iniciar mi viaje a través del tiempo, pero primero debo de hacer unas llamadas para descartar cualquier tipo de daño a la máquina del Tiempo.

—Tío Ferb parece que algo le pasó la máquina, debo de revisar qué fue lo que sucedió, porque ahora me está fallando justamente cuando la iba a calibrar, qué puedes opinar ¿Qué fue lo qué pudo haber sucedido en la máquina del tiempo, para que no calibrara bien? preguntó JC, a su tío y él le respondió lo siguiente.

—Revisa conjunto Los manuales a ver si está todo, bien ordenado si todo está en su lugar si no hace falta ningún cable mientras que yo voy, a tu casa para ver qué puede ser otra cosa que no creó que sea eso pero conociéndote creo que no, hay ni una falla en eso pero nadie es perfecto puede ser que una cosa pasaste por alto, y por eso te pido que te calmes y, como te digo nadie es perfecto hasta uno hasta allá hay alguna de mi vida, Pero reconozco mi error Pero como te digo revisa que todo este, en su sitio que no haya, algún cable desconectado algo flojo, que sea de importancia revise que todo esté bien, conectado y bien, calibrado para que no haya problema, dijo Ferb a su sobrino, y él asintió.

_Después de una exhaustiva revisión, de la máquina, del tiempo coincido llegamos a la conclusión que, todavía no puede hacer viaje por el tiempo necesita, hacer otros ajustes que salieron, de último minuto y Por ende no se puede salir aún y si, saliéramos así, como está la máquina podría perdernos en el espacio, y tiempo y eso es muy peligroso ya que podríamos, alterar, de manera Irreversible La historia como está escrita ahora entonces decidimos, se esperaría las refacciones en secreto que se podría llegar a tomar de entre 5 días en llegar entonces procedimos a ir adelantando otras, cosas estamos revisando qué el aparato del que revisa los universos alternos que esté funcionando, correctame por sí llegase a ocurrir algo de último minuto y deba de ir a los universos alternos, esté aparato trae alertadores, por sí algo pasa y te pasa información completa de lo que sucederá, ese día una vez estás en el futuro._

— ¡Vaya que chiquillo! este que salió es igual que su padre, es muy inteligente tenía que hacer hijo mío y de él no de esa tonta de Isabella y, eso yo no se lo voy a aceptar o perdonar a ese chiquillo le va a pasar igual que su padre lo que,hice en el pasado por eso yo le estoy dañando la máquina pero es muy inteligente que se da cuenta de lo que pasa, vamos a ver qué tan inteligente eres o sólo aparenta ser inteligente ya veremos sí yo te ganó o tú me ganas a mí, comentó melissa, para sí Misma.

_Pero él se percató de algo la máquina empezó a sonar, y le brillaban unas luces rojas y eso significaba una sola, cosa este universo está a punto de ser alterado._

— vamos sal de ahí Melisa deje de estar metiendo, sus narices de no diré déjeme arreglar lo que verdaderamente me pertenece en esta época que,mi padre no te haya aceptado a ti pero sí lo hizo con mí madre no es problema mío son decisiones, de ellos dos, algo vio mi padre a mi madre que la aceptó, y aseguró algo supo, de ti que por eso, no te eligió cómo su esposa, le comenté a la chica, para que entendiera de una vez por todas.

—Me das pena ajena chico no voy a permitir que, vuelva todo a la normalidad a donde sea que vayas Yo iré Y te tendré para que tu madre y el cabeza, de Nacho de Phineas, no sean felices trataré por todos los medios de arruinar tus planes, para que sean una familia feliz y así puedan tener otro hijo más no sabes de lo que soy, yo capaz de hacer chico así es que no me desafíes cifin ya no es para mí no es para nadie, Quédate lo grabado de una vez en la cabeza comentó Melisa enojada al Flynn mayor.

—Ya me cansaste creo que hay que tomar medidas, drásticas para que te calmes y una vez me estás cansando y me estás agotando la paciencia y, cuando se me agota la paciencia tengan cuidado qué si me enojo por insultar a mi familia, porque yo no respondo de mí para mí es importante mi familia y yo Lucharé para, ser una familia unida y feliz y si tengo que sacrificar algo lo sacrificó para ser feliz lo haría una y mil veces pero yo contigo, no estaría hablando ahorita contigo no vale la pena hablar porque no sabes, reconocer tus errores, comentó JC a Melissa.

—¿Qué Me vas a hacer? ¿Cómo piensa hacer para impedirlo ? ¿o hacer algo para detenerme chiquito? en tremendo lío te metería yo para que, aprendas a no meterte conmigo no me conoces chiquito no desearías tenerme como enemiga, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal que tú no realices ese día porque la verdad, no vale la pena, no vale la pena que lo haga chiquito deja así las cosas como están padre, porque no lo permitiré, comentó Melissa a JC.

—Yo hacerte algo malo olvídalo yo no lo haría ni a ti, y ni alguna otra mujer, ni aunque fuera mi enemiga le haría, a mi enseñaron modales y respeto y por, eso no pierdo mí tiempo como tú. Pero te recuerdo una cosa tú estás dentro de mi, propiedad y yo tengo, cámaras por doquiera grabando en este preciso momento o no, no corras al intentar detener las grabaciones de las cámaras porque todo lo que está siendo, monitoreado directamente a la policía para evitar problemas así es que no se te ocurra alterar ni una, cosa de esas porque a ti te ira mal muy mal y ya me cansé de hablar contigo chiquita hasta pronto, dijo quitandole el seguro a algo y de esté salió un gas que de manera inmediatamente quedó dormida en el acto, y JC llamó a la Policía para que se la llevará, de su hogar.

—¿Que pasó aquí hijo? preguntó su madre. — verás Cómo decírtelo Melisa tuvo que ver con la muerte de papá ella misma me lo a confesar. —Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrar eso? sí ni siquiera tenemos nada con qué enseñarles, a la policía ahorita cuando venga los oficiales, comentó su madre, a su hijo Mayor. —No te preocupes mamá, todo está arreglado, le comentó su hijo a su madre.

_En ese instante llega la policía._

—Lo sabemos todo su hijo tiene cámara conectada, a nuestro despacho policial y cuando nos dimos cuenta que ella fue la que hizo lo que hizo, a nuestro gran amigo Phineas decidimos actuar de inmediato no hace falta que haya un juicio, sólo necesitamos qué hubieran pista fuertes o declaraciones y lo primero que salieron fueron declaraciones, Y eso se toman confesión de delito vende ella será encarcelada de por vida, sin necesidad de un juicio ahora Sí logran restaurar todo esa condena se le podría, reducir un cambio de condena que al final el el juez decide revelar o no cuánto será la condena, total que la culpable pasará en la cárcel, comentó los,Policís además su hijo queda libre de todo cargó, que ella estaba haciendo violación de privacidad al invadir, su hogar, dijo el comisario a los presentes.

—Muchas gracias por todo oficiales

—No hay de que Sra Flynn, comentó los oficiales Albert y Josh

—Gracias por ayuda oficiales, les comenté, a ellos dos.

—Gracias a ti por avisarnos, y no te preocupes puedes hacer tu misión tranquilamente, comentaron ambos, oficiales.

—¿como se dieron cuenta? me pregunté a mí mismo.

—Tal vez fueron las cámaras, dijo mi madre.

—Tal vez, le respondí yo.

_Después del alborotó para ser exactos, 5 días después._

_**Los respuestos qué fueron pedidos, hace casi una semana, ya habían llegado ahora está en proceso de instalarselo para hacer las últimas pruebas, para poner a funcionar por fin la máquina del tiempo pasaron todo el santo día viendo, las piezas revisando que todo quede bien que no haya ni un solo error inesperado que les pueda retrasar, de nuevo la máquina del tiempo y eso impidiera ejecutar el viaje porque ya el día del, "accidente" se va aproximando rápidamente después que todo estuviera chequeado decidieron, hacer en las calibraciones para verificar que todo esté en orden para evitar futuros, inconvenientes.**_

—Bien parece que todo está en orden veo que todo, está funcionando correctamente vamos a iniciar hacer pruebas para que sí mañana o a más, tardar pasado mañana puedas iniciar tu viaje para lograr rescatar a mi hermanastro pero la verdad, es que le extraño mucho pero si tú logras esto ten por seguro qué tal vez no podría, existir tú y tal vez, tu dejarías de existir y esto no es un juego Mi pregunta ¿Estás dispuesto a, arriesgarlo todo para recuperar a tu padre? Preguntó Ferb a su sobrino, y él le contestó Lo siguiente.

—De eso ni tengo ni la menor duda sería capaz de, arriesgar mi vida también por ver a mi familia feliz si tengo que dejar de existir para, que mí madre y mí padre sean feliz bienvenido sea entonces pero si el destino me decidí dar la posibilidad de existir, en ambos mundos se lo agradeceré por siempre porque sé que mi lucha, fue justa y que no hice nada malo para alterar el futuro o el pasado más bien fue lo que hice es, ordenar todo el desastre para qué todo sea igual antes de que pasará el desastre, le dije a mí tío y él se sorprendió y luego me dijo algo.

—Venga vamos a descansar mañana, será un buen día.

—Sí tío Ferb JC oculta la, máquina en modo oculto, para evitar inconvenientes en las ultimas pruebas de mañana.

_Al día siguiente:. Estamos chequeando los últimos, detalles para, volver a encender la máquina del tiempo todo parece indicar que esta vez no vamos a tener, ningún tipo de impedimento para salir el viaje del tiempo tanto mi tío y yo estamos muy, felices por los buenos resultados que nos, ha dado la máquina del tiempo después de arduos trabajos de rectificación, de reparación y de muchos otros tipos qué calibración de emergencia que se tuvo que hacer, y por fin Parece, que esta máquina del tiempo está lista para partir hoy o mañana mismo y dependiendo, de las circunstancias salir precisado el mismo días podría significar, perderse en el espacio y tiempo, y por ende decidimos revisar, cada uno de los elementos de la Maquina una vez terminado, procedemos, a provar la maquina del tiempo a que tal funciona, la maquina, del tiempo._

—Bueno Tal parece que ya tienen lista la máquina, del tiempo ve buscando a hacer tu viaje ya porque ya casi viene siendo el día de los eventos y, debemos estar bien prevenido para que eso no vuelva a suceder en el traste a la mejor de la suerte, y espero volverte a ver pronto pero si no será bien recompensado tu sacrificio que yo sé, que tu padre se dara cuenta que tú lo salvaste porque yo me voy a encargar de decírselo, Pero si tú estás presente entonces será tú quién se lo digas a él sería el mayor de los regalos que le des a él comentó, Ferb.

—Sí tienes razón tío todo sale bien yo le dije a mi, padre lo que pasó ese día y lo que tuve que sacrificar porque estuviera vivo, porque no me gusta, ver sufrir a mi madre Pero de alguna u otra manera regresaré porque siempre y no, es po camino siempre regresaré a este tiempo no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, Pero estoy seguro que siempre voy a regresar de nuevo para que la familia esté completa, dijo el mientras, ponia en Marcha la máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado, estaba lista y procedió, a partir a la epoca en donde su padre murió.

—Buena suerte Jc, comentaron, su tío, su madre.

_**Voy en una misión al pasado la cual es salvar a, mi padre de una muerte segura por suerte vengo preparado para esto voy a situarme 3, minutos antes del accidente fatal de activar e una barrera en forma de Domo la protege tanto a mí y, mi padre para así protegelo de que nada malo le pase pero cómo le vas hacer con esa persona, que quería matar a mi padre no se preocupe el mismo campo de fuerza tiene un mecanismo, para así a la hora que alguien me ataque el Domo activa un rayo con el este se desmaya, y queda dormido, por unos 10 minutos tiempo suficiente para que la policía venga y haga, su trabajo porque no es, justo que alguien tenga que sufrir porque no lo amo seguramente, descubrió algo que no le gustó y la otra persona no entendio y que no sentía lo mismo, por ella y entonces esa persona se vengó he hizo lo que hizo y esto fue un alborotó de los grandes.**_

_**Danville año 2009.**_

_**Se situo detrás del parque veo que todo está muy, tranquilo y eso me preocupa hay que estar alerta cuando Todo está tranquilo me voy caminando y muy, sigilosamente regalos a descubrir descubierto me voy detrás de los árboles acercando, expongo algo transparente que no me vean me pongo a esperar pacientemente yo aquí, 5 minutos ha transcurrido fuera de lo normal veo mi padre caminando rumbo a su casa, y en eso veo que alguien se viene acercando hacia él dormido acercandose cuando en ese momento creo, haber visto a Melisa Pero cómo es eso de ella supuestamente está en la cárcel y sólo, pudo haber hecho algo para poder salir pero en fin vine aquí a rescatar a mi padre y eso voy a hacer, ella Todavía no se ha preguntado Qué fue eso Espero que a que vaya a hacer algún, movimiento apunto de ser su maniobra yo hago la mía hago un lado a mi padre y a ella le provoque que, se tropezara con algo y se cayera y ahora está ahí enojado porque su plan había fallado, si ella estaba muy confundida porque no sabía quién le había estropeado los planes a ella, y yo procedo a quitarme lo que me hacía transparente para que ella me viera que fui, yo el que le arruino sus planes En este preciso momento a Melissa y se asusto y se enojó al verme.**_

—¿Quuuuuuuue? ¿tú aquí Cómo? si yo te mande por, cortesía mía a un campamento de verano cómo es posible que no fuiste No le entiendo, cómo te enteraste lo que le iba a suceder a tu padre no es posible, mi plan era maestro, nadie debía de estar de Testigo, bueno aquí les llegará su fin a ambos, comentó Melissa.

—No lo creó no cantes victoria tan Rápido Melissa. —En ese momento se activó el Domo, y nos protegió a mí padre y a mi de algun grave daño, y el domo golpeo con una ligera descarga eléctrica a Melissa, pero no se durmió, entonces ella habló.

—Jajaja en verdad que con ese Domo harán algo, Entonces ella sacó un arma capaz de destruir el Domo. —cosa que yo no contaba que ella tuviera esa, Tecnología En este preciso momento pero yo tenía Sólo una oportunidad para revertir esto, siempre ando preparado con algo de mi gas para dormir hecha de manera natural y es mi, favoritas el gas dormilón , capaz de dormir hasta un oso o algo más.

_**Después nos reunimos mi padre y yo.**_

—Gracias por salvarme, JC, comentó mí padre.

—Perdón te equicocas, yo me llamo CJ, le comentó a mi padre, por proteger mi verdadera identidad negué el ser su hijo, y me duele pero es por el bien de los dos, pero me guiñó su ojo.

—Buena idea CJ proteje tu verdadera identidad, me dijo mientras llevaba a Melissa a la policía y yo le dije nos vemos después, viejo y me fui a epoca de nuevo.

_Buena suerte, JC en tu futuro, susurró el pelirrojo a su hijo._

_**En el futuro año 2019:**_

_**Todo estaba muy tranquilo en casa tranquilidad, que se sentía que ya da miedo es como si no hubiera nadie pero de repente comienza oír, a alguien hablando muy alegre bie parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad de hecho vemos, como que si hay tres personas ahí Perdón quiero decir 4 personas todos en una misma, armonía mientras que la madre recibida llamada para verificar que todo estuviera bien en, su casa a lo que ella respondió que sí que estaba muy feliz qué le había que la vida, le había dado esta oportunidad al lado de sus seres queridos Y que no la desaprovecharia nunca viviría, junto a ellos cada minuto como si fuera el último aliento de vida de hecho la que está hablando, con ella le dijo lo mismo aprovecha cada minuto Porque no sabemos cuándo o dónde, pasará y así estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que terminaron la conversación y la madre regresó feliz, ahí estaba su esposo y sus dos hijos y se puso hablar con ellos muy felices recordando, un poco del pasado,para contarle a su hija lo que sucedió con su padre, y lo cerca que estuvo cerca de no nacer, en está época.**_

—Padre Quiero que sepas que yo me puse en riesgo, para traerlo a usted a estar época para que mi madre estuviese feliz que era cuando, antes de Volver al pasado para prevenir lo que pasa es que yo estaba muy triste yo te recordaba, todos los días Además yo quería ver feliz a mi madre y por eso decidí hacer este viaje para volver a traerlo, a esta época para que todo estuviera transcurriendo de la manera más normal posible, Espero que me comprendas padre porque lo hice

—Hijo mío sería un tanto si la mueve cuenta, porque lo hiciste quería que su madre fue hace feliz que estuvimos juntos en familia y que tuviéramos, un nuevo miembro en la familia todas las razones son válidas para mí y te felicito por haber, hecho lo que hiciste. De hecho estaba recibiendo informes de la máquina del tiempo, y todo apunta que está a la normalidad por lo que tanto no hay que preocuparse gracias a qué horas, y con ustedes tu madre y yo hemos conseguido a una hija que ya tiene 12 años, de edad Próximamente cumplir 13 años ella ya sabe lo que pasó Ella es muy madura y Por ende comprendió la, verdad que le dijimos de la manera más sencilla de hecho ahora te tiene más aprecio JC, Comento su padre a su hijo, quién ya tienen 16 años de edad.

—Gracias por todo hijo gracias pasa que esta crisis, yo quisiste Gracias por una vez más traer alegría a esta casa en cuando creíamos que se haya perdido, todo pero, tu arriesgaste todo por traer a tu padre de regreso, a nuestro hogar y tiempo, y época comentó, su madre a su hijo.

—Gracias por todo hermanito, gracias a ti puedo existir, aquí comentó María a su hermano de 16 años de edad, quien estaba muy feliz de, tener reunida a su familia reunida una vez más.

—No hay… de que enana, le dijo su hermano. —El tenerlos aquí a ustedes, es el mayor de los regalos que yo… Pudiera tener, comentó JC a su familia.

—De nada José Carlos, comentaron sus padres y su hermanita menor de 13 años, de Edad.

_**Futuro 07 de Julio 2039:**_

_**Todo era muy cambiado era un aspecto muy tecnológico, ya los carros no rodaban en el Asfalto ahora flotaban en él aire las casas eran, muy distintas a la Cómo eran en el pasado Son muy robustos fuertes, con puertas elevadisas, mí hermana y yo viviamos a la par y nosotros 2 ya estabamos casados, María dio a Luz Eduardo si ya se había casado con Thomás primero después me casé yo y yo tengo, una hermosa parejita llamados Diana y Guillermo a Diana le decían "Ana" cosa que ella le gusta que le digan así, a Guillermo lo llaman "Memo" también le gusta que le digan así yo me, case con Lucero, la parejita apenas tienen 6 meses de nacidos y él de mí hermanita tiene 7 meses de edad, todo ha transcurrido, normalmente desde los últimos acontecimientos para aca sin ningún tipo de problema.**_

_**Tiempo presente.**_

_Después de este corto viaje por el tiempo, me puedo quedar, Tranquilo que sé que me voy a casar y sé que mi hermana, va a tener alguien a quién amar, y también les puedo, asegurar que el pasado todo está normal además he estado haciendo, registros y estudiando los flujos del tiempo y todo anda normal en todas las, líneas del tiempo, pero analice los universos alternos y todo, luce normal y en calma parece que el destino nos dio, una hermosa recompensa a todos debemos de saber aprovecharla al máximo._

_**Tiempo Pasado:**_

_**Encuantó a mi padre y a mi madre, ambos tienen 55 años, de edad yo mi hermana tenemos 36 y 33 años, de edad. Hemos hecho, cualquier cosa juntos además de, seguir revisando los portales del tiempo que no haya alteraciones cosas, así por el estilo siempre estamos en guardia y sí algo Llegase a, pasar faltarán unos años más para qué nuestros hijos sean los futuros, Guardianes de la máquina del tiempo para que sigan, nuestros delegados y la usen cuando esté alterada cualquier Línea, o cualquier universo alterno, para que no haya caos en el tiempo, o en los universos alternos.**_

_¡Ahh! Se me olvidaba decirles que mi tío, Ferb se, casó con Vanessa D. ellos tuvieron un hijo llamado Thomás, qué tiempo después se hizo novia de mi hermano, y claro Yo no me puse, celoso que él fuera novia de mi hermano porque ya yo lo conocía, desde hace rato si me cayó bien y supo respetar y cuidar mucho a mi, hermana lo que vi con él, buenos ojos y no puse obstáculo para que, ellos dos fueran novios, dije contentó de su relación actual, además mis tíos Candace, Jeremy y mis primos Amanda, Fred y Xavier nos vienen a visitar o viceversa, María, y yo nos llevabamos bien pero María fue más apegada a Thomas, y poco a poco se enamoraron los, dos y toda nuestra familia estuvo de acuerdo cuando ellos dos nos revelaron, su secreto bien guaradado._

_**fin del capítulo único.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~. Presentó.**_

_**Arreglando nuestro pasado.**_

_**Atte.: PokeshippingFun2o19**_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh Disney XD este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura.**_

_**Fin del capítulo único**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Bueno este será mi primer fic para esta serie espero que les guste cualquier duda e inquietud háganmelo saber por medio de reviews eso es todo muchas gracias.**_

_**Por favor deja tú reviews yo no muerdo chao nos vemos muy pronto.~ **_

_**Creditos de la imagen a Madre de Dragones por crearme la, imagen de, portada y al personaje y Aquatic por retocarme mi, personaje.**_

_**Créditos a la autora: Quiero agradecer, a la autora Annie de Odair, darme la idea de como hacer, mi versión de una aventura por el tiempo, llamada Arreglando nuestro Pasado gracias nuevamente por darme esa idea.**_

_**Editado el: 13/07/2019.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
